bright eyes hellblaue augen
by may87
Summary: kleine Romanze zwischen QuiGon und ObiWan...


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mir nicht, ich benutzte sie nur um meine kranke Fantasie auszudrücken .

Anmerkung: Der erste Teil der FF ist recht romantisch geworden, was sich in den folgenden bestimmt ändern wird g

Anmerkung2: Die Fanfic ist aus der Sicht von Qui-Gon geschrieben... (wollt's nur erwähnt haben)

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

**Hellblaue Augen**

Teil 1

Ich schaue in deine hellblauen Augen. Sie faszinieren mich. Wie Spiegel deiner Seele geben sie mir jede deiner Emotionen preis. Ganz deutlich kann ich erkennen, dass dich etwas bedrückt, doch traue ich mich nicht dich zu fragen – aus Angst vor deiner Antwort.

Wie oft hätte ich dich schon gern in meine Arme geschlossen, um dich all deiner Leiden zu erlösen. Doch ich kann mich nicht überwinden – ich fürchte mich vor deiner Reaktion.

Dein trauriges Gesicht treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Deinen Geist hast du vor mir verschlossen – warum? Sind wir Freunde geworden, ohne Vertrauen? Was trennt uns, dass wir uns nicht mehr alles erzählen können?

Du stehst auf und gehst. Ich schaue dir nach und hoffe du würdest dich noch einmal umdrehen, doch deine Worte belehren mich eines anderen: „Gute Nacht, Meister!"

Warum klang dieser Satz so verletzten? War es, weil du mich dabei nicht angelächelt hast? Weil ich deine Abwesenheit fühlte? Wie gern hätte ich hinter deine Fassade geschaut.

Langsam erhebe ich mich auch. Meine Gedanken sind immer noch bei dir – wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Auf dem Weg zu meinen Gemächern treffe ich noch Master Yoda, der mir mitteilt, dass wir in zwei Tagen zu einem neuen Auftrag nach Tattoine aufbrechen sollen. Ob er unsere emotionale Trennung bemerkt hat? Er schaut mich prüfend an. Ich versuche mir nichts von dem Chaos in meinem Inneren anmerken zu lassen.

Mir freundlichen Worten versuche ich mich schnell von Yoda zu entfernen um dir noch von dem Auftrag erzählen zu können.

Ich fühle mich schlecht, dich um diese Zeit noch zu stören, doch ich muss deiner Nähe sein. Mein Herz verlangt es so

Verdutzt schaust du mich an, als ich vor deiner Tür stehe. Ich frage, ob wir noch etwas reden könnten. Du bittest mich herein und bietest mir gleich etwas zu trinken an.

Es schmeckt bittersüß - genau wie ich mir den Geschmack deiner Lippen vorstelle. Doch ich sollte dies nicht denken, ein Jedi darf sich nicht von seinen Begierden leiten lassen.

Dein erwartungsvoller und zugleich ängstlicher Blick verunsichert mich. Was denkst du, worüber ich mit dir reden will? Vorsichtig und jede deiner Bewegungen beobachtend erzähle ich von dem kurzen Treffen mit Master Yoda.

Du erstarrst für einen Moment - lang genug, dass ich klar erkennen kann, dass du Angst hast, Yoda kenne deine Gefühle. – Doch dies tue nicht einmal ich.

Als ich fortfahre und Details unseres Auftrags bekannt gebe, denke ich , eine Art Erleichterung in dir zu spüren. Was verbirgst du nur, mein Engel?

„Es ist schon spät" stelle ich fest und will deine Räume verlassen, doch deine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter. Es durchzieht mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Deine warme Hand auf meinem Körper – der Himmel auf Erden.

„Meister, ich muss euch noch etwas sagen" beginnst du leise zu sprechen. Sollte ich jetzt verängstigt oder froh sein? Und warum liegt deine Hand immer noch auf meiner Schulter?

„Ja, mein Junger Padawan?" Meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Hauch. Ich hoffe, du spürst meine Aufregung nicht, doch ich fühle, wie du mich durchschaust. Deine andere Hand legt sich auf meine Wange und zieht mein Gesicht zu deinem. Ich schließe meine Augen. Ich will den Moment genießen, an dem sich unsere Lippen zum ersten Mal treffen.

Ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle durchzieht meinen Körper und ich beginne diese zarten Lippen zu liebkosen. Ich stöhne in den Kuss hinein, als deine Zunge die meine neckt und deine Finger behutsam über meinen Nacken streifen.

Wie habe ich mich danach gesehnt, dein süßes Fleisch kosten zu können. Wie oft habe ich mir das vorgestellt: Wir – eng umschlungen, einander küssend.

Nach einer Weile trennen wir uns wieder. Sollte ich dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Wie sehr ich dich begehre? Wie unendlich groß die Sehnsucht ist, dich zu besitzen – zu verwöhnen?

„Qui-Gon?" flüstert deine leise Stimme in mein Ohr. „Ich liebe dich!"

Mein Verstand überschlägt sich. Konnte das die Wirklichkeit sein? Ich ziehe dich fester an mich. Ich will dich fragen, ob es wahr ist. Doch ich blicke in deine hellblauen Augen und weiß es.


End file.
